Enamorada de mi¿padre madre ¿tu ya lo conoci
by Ahome-chan
Summary: Ya pasaron 14 años desde la ultima vez que Ahome estubo en la era sengoku, creyó dejar todo en el pasado, mas una chica testaruda, con unos hermosos ojos ambar y sin padre, decide desenterrar el pasado que ella intento borrar...
1. Chapter 1

Al fin todo había acabado, las clases habían terminado el día de ayer, al fin, paz y libertad lejos de maestros estrictos, tareas largas y difíciles y sobre todo exámenes, vaya era un gran alivio.

Era una mañana de martes, el día era perfecto, afuera el sol brillaba con gran esplendor pero no era caluroso y el viento se movía delicadamente provocando una agradable sensación, ese día era perfecto para hacer toda clase de actividades, mas los estudiantes que acababan de terminar sus clases el día anterior preferían quedarse a dormir, aprovechando que sus relojes no harían ese infernal ruido avisándoles que tenían que ir a encerrarse a un cuarto para solo ser molestados…o amenos eso pensaba ella….

¿?: Hija baja, es hora de desayunar—gritaba una señora desde la cocina—

La joven que había escuchado el grito de su madre, comenzó a estirarse de forma afloje rada y poco a poco abrir sus hermosos ojos.

¿?: Maldición, estaba teniendo un muy lindo sueño—decía la chica algo enfadada por haberla despertado a mitad del mejor sueño de su vida—

Sueño de la chica:

Una joven caminaba hacia su escuela, cuando entonces comenzó a ver a lo lejos como esta estaba se estaba incendiando, gente gritaba como loca, llamando a los bomberos, mientras ella solo se limitaba a tirar la mochila a un basurero cerca…

¿?: Creo que no habrá escuela en mucho tiempo—decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—

Cuando de pronto se empezó a escuchar un gran grito, alguien estaba utilizando un micrófono…

¿?: Hija, hija, hija—decía muchas veces—

Y así fue como se despertó…..

Fin del sueño….

¿?: Vaya esa mujer si que sabe interrumpir en los mejores momentos—decía sentándose en el borde de la cama—bien pero me resignare—

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, se escucho un fuerte gruñido.

¿?: Además de todo tengo hambre u—se dijo—vale mas que me aliste, algo puedo hacer en vacaciones—decía comenzando a tender la cama, y después iba hacia el peinador—

-----comienza narración de la chica------

_Hola, mi nombre es ahíme higurashi, soy una adolescente de 14 años, soy una chica adolescente normal, mi cabello llega hasta la mitad de mi espalda, y es de unas extrañas combinación, en su totalidad es de color negro profundo y liso, pero tengo ciertos mechones de color plateado que son ondulados, le dan mucho relieve a mi cabello, mi flequillo es algo largo, y lo tengo hacia el lado izquierdo de mi cara, también tiene cierto mechones, mi piel es de color blanco…a decir verdad muy blanca, mis ojos son algo grandes, lo cual no me agrada demasiado, son de dos colores…les explicare mi pupila esta dividida en dos partes la parte hacia fuera y mas grande es de color ámbar, y la parte hacia dentro es de color café, la parte ambarina tiene tres puntos de color café y viceversa, se que son muy bonitos y en lo particular a mi me gustan pero en ocasiones los detesto por que hacen que mucha gente se acerque a mi diciendo o pero que lindos ojos, como detesto eso, no me gusta estar rodeado de mucha gente, pero tengo dos mejores amigos, después de eso detesto que me hablen aunque de vez en cuando hago mas amigos, todo depende de mi humor ya que soy muy mmmmm como lo diré, a si tengo un humor explosivo, bien bien…estaba con mis dos mejores amigos, ellos se llaman yue y elie, son novios pero siempre tienen una que otra escenita como me da risa, es muy divertido. Hablando del lado familiar, pues mi familia somos mama y yo, claro que también esta mi abuela y mi tío souta, pero de mi familia para mi, solo somos mama y yo, papa, supongo que tuve no, pero no lo conozco…es algo triste, crecí sin el, pero con el tiempo aprendí que no debo preguntar nada de el, ya que cuando hablo cualquier cosa sobre mi madre se pone muy triste o cambia rápidamente el tema, creo que es mejor imaginar como es el. Bien pues yo vivo en un templo, tuvimos que venirnos a vivir con mi abuela ya que cuando murió mi abuelo, mi abuela se quedo muy sola, por que además mi tío souta se fue a estudiar fuera de la ciudad, claro que viene a visitarnos un día por mes, pero mi madre dijo que no quería que mi abuela estuviera sola, la verdad no afecta ya que tengo mucho espacio, aquí hay un gran árbol, es muy hermoso y muchos mas templos, pero el que mas me impresiona es en el que hay un pozo, pero tengo prohibido entrar ahí, la verdad no se por que ya que es un simple pozo, no creo que salga algún monstruo o algo así, jajaja seria algo muy ilógico…_

---------termina narración de ahíme-------

Ahome: hija pronto que tu desayuno se enfriara—le gritaba la señora—

Ahíme bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre.

Ella estaba sentada enfrente de su plato, aun sin ser tocado, al parecer esperaba por ella.

Ahome: buenos días—le dijo con una linda sonrisa—

Ahíme: buenos días madre—le dijo de igual forma—

Ahíme se sentó en su silla, y comenzó a comer, dio una mordida para después preguntarle a su madre…

Ahíme: sabes madre, a este collar por más que le busco, nunca encuentro las baterías—decía sujetándola ambas con manos—

Era un collar muy hermoso, una esfera de color rosa un poco fuerte, con un gran brillo, era muy hermosa, ahome se lo había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado, y le había dicho que nunca se lo quitara y esta siempre la ayudaría y protegería, antes conocida como la shikon no tama.

Ahome: algún día lo descubrirás—dijo mirando la perla con algo de melancolía—(si supiera que por esa perla, tuve que viajar al sengoku, por esa perla miles de desgracias ocurrieron)—pensaba ahome mientras siguió comiendo—

Ahíme lo había pensado mucho la noche anterior, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sabia estaba prohibido, sabía que estaba mal, mas no podía seguir viviendo con esa duda que nunca la había dejado vivir en paz….


	2. Chapter 2

bueno se que al poner el primer capitulo no me presente ni nada, enverdad pido una disculpa esque no le habia agarrado bien a esta pagina y no entendia como hacer algunas cosas pero ya lo logre...quiero decir algunas cosas antes de comenzar este capitulo como debi hacerlo en el capitulo anterior...

1. se que no es la forma correcta de escribir un fic pero se me hace mas facil asi, espero me disculpen y no cause molestias al momento de leerlo.

2.esta historia es creada completamente por mi y espero que me logren dar una oportunidad.

3. y por ultimo espero que entren a leer mi fic y no defraudarlas(os) a los que me den la oportunidad...

sin mas que decir aqui esta el segundo cap.

Dejo el tenedor a un lado, y trago un poco de saliva, sabia que su madre también cuando hablaba del tema se enojaba un poco, mas debía intentarlo.

Ahíme: madre, sabes ya soy una adolescente—dijo con una voz firme, la mirada de ahome se fijo en ella, con mucha dulzura—y creo que es hora de que yo sepa algo mas sobre mi….—dudaba sobre si decirle, pero ya no había vuelta atrás—padre…

Ahome, aquella mirada de dulzura cambio en su totalidad, a una de tristeza, la miro a lo ojos, y trato de darle una buena explicación o simplemente evadir el tema.

Ahome: hija, lo hablaremos luego—dijo tratando de cambiar de tema y picar un poco mas de su desayuno—

Ahíme: no madre—con ambas manos golpeo la mesa fuertemente y se levanto de su silla—

Ahome: siéntate ahíme, luego lo discutiremos—le dijo levantándole la voz—

Ahíme: no estoy harta, ese luego se convierte en un nunca, te conozco muy bien, siempre intentas evadir el tema, pero esta ves no lo aras, quiero saber la verdad, quiero saber quien es mi padre—dijo molesta, y gritándole—

Ahome: y yo te dije que no—dijo golpeando la mesa con gran fuerza igual que su hija y levantándose—ahora siéntate—le dijo con voz autoritaria—

Ahíme: tengo derecho a saber de el—le dijo mirandola directo a los ojos, y después dando una pausa—a que le tienes miedo madre, por que temes decirme tanto la verdad¿que es lo que ocurre?—grito con furia y tristeza y con algo de lagrimas en sus ojos—

Ahome se quedo callada ¿miedo?...le tenia miedo al pasado, quizás era eso…

Ahome: basta ya, a tu habitación—le grito y dio otro golpe a la mesa—y no quiero que salgas de ahí—le grito—

Ahíme: no sabes cuanto te odio—le dijo para aventar la silla y salir de ese lugar—

Corrió hasta la puerta de su casa, no quería estar ahí y menos con esa mujer, tantas veces le había prohibido la verdad, ya estaba harta y si no se la decía ella, ella misma la averiguaría, llego a la puerta y la cerro de un portazo.

Ahome estaba impactada, varias lagrimas se habían formado, y entonces después de unos momentos comenzaron a salir sin ninguna clase de compasión, se dejo caer en la silla, y después se puso a llorar con el rostro apoyado en sus brazos.

Ahome¿Por qué?...—decía entre llanto--….inu…yasha—dijo para soltarse llorando—

Por otro lado

Ahíme había salido de su casa, y había ido corriendo al árbol sagrado, y ahí se puso a llorar¿Por qué ese afán de ocultarle a su padre?, ella quería saber sobre el.

Ahíme¿es tan malo acaso?—pensaba en voz alta--¿Por qué no puedo saber ni siquiera su nombre?—se preguntaba entre llanto—

Lloro por un rato, cuando de pronto se levanto, se limpio el rostro de todas las lágrimas que habían salido.

Ahíme: si ella no me dice nada, yo sola lo averiguare—se dijo decidida—

Mas pronto sintió que algo la estaba llamando, era como un instinto, y lo siguió el cual la llevo hasta el templo en el cual se encontraba el pozo.

Ahíme¿Qué es lo que tanto me querrán ocultar?—dijo abriendo la puerta—no importa, no creo que me ocurra nada malo—dijo en tono descuidado—

Bajo lentamente las escaleras, de manera cuidadosa, si no querían que entrara ahí debía ser por algo realmente malo, siguió bajando lentamente las escales, hasta llegar enfrente del pozo, se quedo verdaderamente sorprendida.

Ahíme: FHE!—dijo mirando lo que se encontraba frente a ella--¿es una broma?—dijo mirando el pozo, comenzó a agacharse y verlo por todos lados—es un simple pozo—dijo—

Frente a ella se encontraba un simple pozo, algo viejo por el tiempo, y algo lo estaba tapando, una tapadera de madera, con algunos papeles arriba los cuales tenían garabatos.

Ahíme estaba algo confundida, se volteo para las escaleras y con sus manos toco el pozo para recargarse, entonces hubo una luz cegadora, ahíme se volteo de inmediato asustada.

Ahíme¿Qué ocurre?—se preguntaba con la voz atemorizada, al instante quito sus manos—

Al instante la tapa se destruyo, y la luz se extinguió.

Ahíme: esto si que da miedo—se dijo a si misma—

Miro adentro del pozo, parecía no tener fin, y estaba muy oscuro.

Ahíme: solo un tonto se tiraría ahí, con razón no me dejaban entrar, tenían miedo de que me cayera, por que es obvio que si alguien se cae tiene una muerte segura—dijo en tono burlón—

En otro lado--------------

espero que les haya gustado...hasta la prxima


	3. Chapter 3

agradesco a los que estan leyendo mi fic, michas gracias, espero que les este gustando y pues no tengo mucho que decir, mas que, espero que disfruten este capitulo...

Capitulo 3….

Todo era silencio, solo se escuchaba como una gran cantidad de agua caía, ahora ahome estaba lavando los platos utilizados en ese desayuno, tenia la mirada perdida en el pasado, en ese pasado que le cambio la vida por completo.

Ahome: Fue hace tanto tiempo—dijo cerrando la llave y secándose las manos para después recargarse en el lava platos—

Habían pasado 14 años ya desde que decidió separarse de sus aventuras en la era feudal, no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo aquella chica con raro humor, era gentil, tierna y amable, sus ojos mostraban mucha felicidad, mas solo un pequeño punto de ellos mostraban tristeza, melancolía y un profundo dolor.

Lo único diferente ahora era que ya era toda una mujer, tenia 31 años de edad, su pelo ahora estaba hasta su cintura, era de color negro y ondulado, sus hermosos ojos del mismo color chocolate, su piel de ese blanco que siempre la distinguió, en su cara no se notaban arrugas que la arruinaran, a pesar del tiempo seguía con ese rostro, lo único diferente era que la madurez ya se notaba.

Ella había decidido separarse de aquella vida de aventuras, en la cual había encontrado a sus mejores amigos, que siempre estuvieron con ella apoyándola en todo momento, ella era la chica que pudo romper las barreras del tiempo, y en el pasado luchaba por reunir la shikon no tama y derrotar al malvado naraku, el cual solo era las desgracias de su vida.

Ahome:….Esa perla…. —dijo recordando—por esa perla todo comenzó, por esa perla mi vida se destruyo…--dijo con melancolía—

La shikon no tama, la cual concedía deseos, te hacia mas fuerte, pero la que siempre traia desgracias, no hubiese existido seria otra persona, mas no estaba tan mal, sin ella no hubiese tenido una hija tan hermosa.

Tambien gracias a esa perla había conocido a su primer y único amor, por el cual sufría, por el cual aprendió a amar, aquel sujeto que se iba tras kikyou y quería pensar que nadie sospechaba eso, aquel testarudo, orgulloso pero fuerte….inuyasha….

Había vivido tantas cosas en aquella época de las que no se arrepentía para nada, más tubo que dejarla por el maldito de naraku.

Ahome: Aun lo recuerdo perfectamente, por ese maldito cobarde renuncie a todo lo mas importante de mi vida—dijo con odio y tristeza, una fina lagrima resbalo por su mejilla—

Ahora sus ojos eran una ventana a un pasado que la atormentaba, a un pasado lleno de alegría y amor pero también a uno lleno de tristeza, desilusión y sobre todo dolor.

FLASH BACK….

Habían pasado ya dos años de su llegada al sengoku, por aquel pozo que la trasportaba, ya tenía 17 años, y se suponía que iba en preparatoria.

Era un día muy hermoso, el sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor, hacia un poco de calor, pero era agradable.

La chica del futuro junto con sus compañeros, caminaban hacia donde había sentido aquella energía maligna, era la perla shikon, pero llena de maldad.

Ahome: (No puedo esperar por decirle a inuyasha) —dijo la joven miko con una sonrisa divertida— (¿Cómo reaccionara?)—pensaba alegre y sin borrar la sonrisa—.

todos sus compañeros de viaje la miraban desde atrás, desde que el día de ayer, había visitado a la anciana kaede, estaba muy feliz, no regañaba a inuyasha cuando le pegaba a shipo, no se peleaban y ya no utilizaba el clásico oswari, algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo, pero era bueno verla tan feliz.

Sango: Oye ahome¿Qué es lo que ocurre?... ¿por que tan feliz?—le dijo con una sonrisa y con mucha curiosidad—

Ahome: Ya lo sabrás sango, ya lo sabrás—le decía devertida para provocar intriga—

Nadie estaba enterado de que ella e inuyasha habían mejorado su relación, ya eran novios, pero comenzaban a sospechar, ya que cuando las serpientes de kikyou lo buscaban, ahome no se entristecía, al contrario, seguía igual de feliz, e inuyasha volvía en menos de 10 minutos, era verdaderamente muy rápido.

Miroku: Amigo, ahora que mosca le pico a la srita. Ahome—le pregunto mirando la exagerada alegría de ahome—

Inuyasha: No lo se, pero es mejor eso a que me este regañando a cada momento—le contesto a miroku con una especie de voz de alivio—

Entonces ahome paro en seco, todos se le quedaron viendo, un especie de aura con fuego la rodio, todos tragaron mucha saliva, se voltio maquiavélicamente y miro a inuyasha.

Ahome: I...nu...ya…sha—le decía con enojo en cada silaba—

Inuyasha se había convertido en un pequeño e inofensivo cachorrito, estaba temblando, aquella voz había sido muy aterradora, kirara y shipo se escondieron en sango.

Ahome: OSWARI!—grito, todos los pájaros que estaban cerca salieron volando de los árboles por el gran ruido que había provocado—

Ahome después sonrió muy angelicalmente, parecía una niña pequeña después de cumplir su berrinche, después se voltio y siguió con su extrema felicidad.

Ahome: La,la,la,la—cantaba feliz—

Shipo: Eso si que a dado miedo—dijo el pequeño con su colita temblando—

Kirara también temblaba pero ella solamente emitió un miau.

Miroku se había sorprendido de gran manera, esos cambios de humor podían matar a inuyasha.

Miroku: (Me alegra que mi querida sango no pueda hacer eso) —pensaba mientras una gotita estilo anime se deslizaba por su cien—

Sango: Pobre inuyasha—decía mirándolo estampado en el piso y con la piel erizada—

Inuyasha: Auch! Ahome, esta si me las pagaras—decía en el piso, había echo un hoyo enorme, y se había quedado muy bien enterrado—

Sango, miroku, shipo y kirara intentaban ayudarlo a salir, mas de repente.  
Ahome: Chicos—voltio con una linda sonrisa, todos se pusieron nerviosos y lo poco que habían logrado que inuyasha se levantara, volvió al piso por que lo soltaron— ¿se quedaran ahí o vamos a seguir?—preguntaba con gran camino adelante—

Al fin inuyasha salio del gran agujero, tenía todo el rostro rojo por el golpe que se había dado.

Inuyasha: FHHE!—dijo cuando lo sacaron—

Siguieron caminando normalmente, hasta el anochecer, se instalaron en una parte del bosque, e hicieron un campamento, todos ya se habían dormido, incluyendo a inuyasha, lo cual era extraño ya que el normalmente estaba vigilando si algún monstruo estaba cerca, era otra de las cosas extrañas que habían sucedido, el dormía placidamente algo cerca de ahome.

Todos dormían, cuando entonces una voz extraña comenzó a escucharse.

Voz: Te estoy esperando—decía la voz misteriosa, esa voz daba mucho miedo, era como grave y fría—

Pero solo una persona podía escuchar esta voz, mientras dormía comenzó a sudar, se levanto muy inquieta, se había asustado, mas la voz seguía escuchándose.

Voz: ahome, te estoy esperando—repetía y repetía—

Ahome siguió a la voz que la llamaba, y se fijo que nadie se levantara, solo tomo su arco y flechas por si era algún monstruo.

Camino por unos cinco minutos, se alejo bastante del campamento, y por fin llego, había un gran campo de energía, el cual se abrió al ella estar frente a el, entro cautelosamente, y al entrar vio al ser que lo estaba llamando.

Ahome: Naraku…--dijo con furia al verlo—

Naraku: Ahome, tanto tiempo sin verte—dijo con una sonrisa cínica—pero que forma es esa de saludar, ahome eres una mujer sin modales—le dijo como regañándola—

Ahome: Ooo ya veo, tener modales es asesinar a la gente—dijo con sarcasmo y poniendo una flecha en el arco—pues déjame ser más amable entonces—dijo apuntándole con la flecha y dejándola ir hacia naraku—

Naraku solo extendió la mano frente a el y como una especie de barrera se formo, la flecha intento pasar, pero perdió su fuerza purificadora y después se desintegro.

Naraku: Vamos ahome, si ni kikyou a podido matarme¿crees que tu lo aras?—pregunto burlón—

Ahome: Eres un sin vergüenza—dijo tensando otra flecha—

Naraku: Escucha niña, me estas hartando—dijo y con un débil ataque le quito el arco y flecha de las manos—

Ahome se asusto un poco, mas no se intimido, siguió mostrando valentía en su rostro.

Naraku: Eres igual que ese maldito cadáver ambulante, muestran fuerza y valentía pero en el fondo son tan frágiles, como su débil cuerpo—dijo mirándola fríamente—

Ahome: Maldito, algún día morirás, y todas aquellas malditas palabras que dijiste para humillar, te las tragaras—le dijo con ira—

Naraku: Vaya me has facilitado el trabajo—le dijo con una sonrisa cínica—e venido, a mmmm como lo diré….así a ordenarte que te vayas de aquí—le dijo mirándola fríamente y a la vez burlonamente—

Ahome: Jajajaja—rió burlona—y solo por que tu me lo dices¿piensas que lo are?—le dijo desafiante—

Naraku: Claro, si te digo que la vida de tu querido inuyasha esta en peligro y tambien de la de ese hibrido que llevas en tu vientre—le dijo con una mirada victoriosa—

Ahome se quedo helada, como sabia que estaba esperando un hijo de inuyasha, todo su aire de valentía se había ido en ese momento, naraku era un maldito cobarde…

Ahome: Eres un cobarde—le dijo con furia y con miedo a la vez—

Naraku: Pero que rápido cambio tu valentía y furia ahome, jajaja—se burlo de ella—.

Ahome ya no sabia que decir, había perdido contra el maldito de naraku y no se podía arriesgar a perder al niño que llevaba en ella, no lo iba a hacer.

Ahome: Pero tu… ¿Cómo lo sabes?—le pregunto mirándolo—

Naraku: Mi querida ahome, vaya que eres ingenua—le dijo—la verdad fue muy sencillo, sabes hace tiempo inuyasha ya no veía a kikyou como antes, en peleas que tuvimos le preocupaba mas salvarte a ti de una muerte segura que a la sacerdotisa, después de nuestra ultima batalla cierto espía veía por que el cambio tan repentino, y descubrí nada mas y nada menos un romance entre ustedes dos, y que también no les basto con ser novios si no que crearon una nueva vida, pero como veo no le has contado que pronto será padre¿no es así ahome?—le pregunto con burla—

Ahome: Pero¿de que te sirve mandarme a mi época? Inuyasha de todas formas te matara eres un cobarde, siempre huyes—le dijo recobrando un poco de la valentía perdida—

Naraku: Y sigues con tu ingenuidad, ahome por favor, yo se que tu no eres tonta—le dijo comenzando otra explicación— ¿en verdad creíste que todas esas veces huí de el por que me iba a vencer? Jajaja—se rió—crees que seria divertido matarlo tan rápido, prefiero juntar toda la perla y cunado al fin sea mas fuerte matarlo lenta y dolorosamente además, será mas divertido cuando su amada sacerdotisa no este con el—le dijo—

Ahome: es mentira, tu huyes por que sabes que le temes a inuyasha, temes que te mate—le dijo con ira—

Naraku: Piénsalo bien ahome, ese hibrido cada ves mas se queda corto en peleas conmigo, me e echo mas fuerte que el, deberías agradecerme que aun no lo haya matado—le dijo—

Ahome se quedo pensando, le provocaba una gran furia pero era verdad, naraku era mas fuerte que inuyasha, maldita sea.

Ahome: Pero¿Por qué me quieres separar de el?—dijo con cierta tristeza—

Naraku: Sabes, e descubierto con el tiempo que inuyasha se hace mas fuerte cuando estas con el, a su lado, misterios de la vida, así que no me conviene en lo mas mínimo, así que como lo he dicho eres inteligente, así que lárgate de aquí, si no esos malditos híbridos que tanto amas hasta ahora morirán—le dijo cambando el tono a uno frió, y con estiro un tentáculo hacia el vientre de ahome--

Ahome no tuvo mas remedio, salio corriendo de ahí derrotada por naraku, corrió las lagrimas se habían formado en sus preciosos ojos, por fin podía ser feliz al lado de inuyasha y ese maldito de naraku se lo impedía, pero de cierta forma estaba feliz por que así podría salvar a los seres que mas amaba en el mundo lo mas importante en su vida, sentía una maldita impotencia de no poder hacer nada, de no poder pedir ayuda, de no haberle dicho a inuyasha que se iba….

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al pozo, y sin pensarlo se tiro en el….

FIN DEL FLASH BACK….

Ahome: En una breve distracción de naraku pude quitarle la perla, ya que aprendi conjuros,--pensaba recordando--desde ese día no supe que sucedió, ese maldito día que me cambio la vida, y dejo a mi hija sin un padre, y a mi sin mi amado inuyasha—dijo comenzando de nuevo a llorar—

Después de un momento logro tranquilizarse…

Ahome: Es por eso que no me atrevo a hablar de el, siento tanta impotencia, tristeza y dolor que no me atrevo si quiera a mencionarlo—dijo—pero creo que ahíme esta en todo su derecho, creo que es el momento de que ella sepa quien es su padre, quien soy yo y sobre todo quien es ella en realidad—dijo decididamente--

espero que les haya gustado, hasta el proximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

muchas gracias a los que me estan apoyando, me anima mucho...espero que siga asi...

aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo

Capitulo 4…

Con ahíme……

Miraba curiosa el interior del pozo, miraba sin parar hacia adentro, algo en el la llamaba y a la vez la atemorizaba, se hizo mas hacia el pozo en realidad demasiado y en una falta de equilibrio, cayo dentro de el.

Ahíme: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—grito atemorizada, ahí estaba el por que de no entrar el pozo—

Era por que sabían que era muy curiosa, maldijo haber entrado ahí, y no haber echo caso a su madre, apretó fuertemente sus ojos esperando el impacto que le provocaría una muerte segura, estuvo así por unos 5 minutos mas la muerte nunca llego o ¿si?

Ahíme abrió los ojos lentamente, miro que estaba como flotando y que algo azulado se veía alrededor de ella.

Ahíme: Entonces ya me morí, y estoy yendo hacia el cielo—pensó en voz alta—pero ¿Dónde están mis alas?—dijo mirando su espalda—o genial a si que me mandaran al infierno—dijo tocándose la cabeza esperando sentir sus cuernitos—yo no quiero tener cola—dijo enfadándose—

Una hermosa mariposa llego a su lado y comenzó a volar alrededor de ella, la miro sorprendida, volteo hacia arriba, y se veía el sol resplandecer, vio una parte del cielo, nubes, entonces….¿no había muerto?...o ¿ya estaba en el cielo?

Comenzó a salir del pozo, si que era difícil, pero al final lo consiguió, comenzó a dar vueltas lentamente, era una vista hermosa, pero ¿en donde se encontraba?

Era muy hermoso, estaba frente a un bosque según parecía, el sol resplandecía, había algunas nubes, era un día hermoso, todo estaba verde, las plantas era muy lindas, incluso habían algunas que ya se habían extinguido en donde ella vivía, otra raras, todo era muy hermoso.

Ahíme: genial, el golpe que me di me volvió loca—se dijo con sarcasmo—o estoy muerta—pensó tratando de darse animos—esto no puede empeorar—se dijo con algo de enfado—

Comenzó a caminar insegura, no sabia hacia donde iba, pero se adentro en el bosque, comenzó a sentir una especie de paz, como si ahí fuese a donde pertenecía, era un lugar muy lindo, seria muy bueno vivir ahí rodeada de tanto silencio, mas de pronto escucho algo que la despertó en el sueño que estaba.

¿?: Tú la tienes, tú tienes la perla shikon—escucho una voz, le dio mucho miedo, volteo rápidamente y era una especie de ogro enorme con unos cuernos enormes, y traía una especia de machete—

Después de un momento comenzó a reírse.

¿?: Como te atreves a burlarte de mi humana—le dijo confuso pero enojado—

Ahíme: o ya lo entendí, estoy en un programa, mi mama lo contrato para aprender a no desobedecerla—dijo tratando de darse una explicación lógica—jaja, muy gracioso mama, ya lo entendí, dile a los camarógrafos que salgan, no volveré a desobedecerte—grito—

¿?: Esta niña se ha vuelto loca—dijo el monstruo confundido—

Ahíme espero por un rato a que la gente salieran burlándose de ella, aunque detestaba que se burlaran de ella, incluso en una ocasión le rompió la nariz a un muchacho de 18 años, pero eso no importaba ahora, en verdad frente a ella se encontraba un demonio queriendo una perla que ella no tenia.

Ahíme: oye oye, yo no tengo ninguna perla shaton o como se llame—dijo comenzando a dar pasos hacia a tras—

¿?: Que crees que soy tonto, lo que traes colgado es la perla shikon, tu insolencia será la causa de tu muerte—le dijo muy enojado, su cara se puso roja de la furia—

Ahíme: pero si esto me lo regalo mi madre, es solo un collar de plástico máximo de cristal o algo así—dijo muy asustada, y comenzo a dar mas pasos hacia atrás, mas un árbol la detuvo, comenzó a asustarse¿iba a morir?—

El mousntruo se comenzó a abalanzar hacia a ella, extendió su machete o lo que fuera, ahíme se tiro de rodilla al piso y cerro fuertemente los ojos, esperando que de nuevo otro impacto le quitara la vida, el primero fue suerte pero de ese no veía escapatoria.

Entonces escucho un fuerte grito de dolor, abrio un poco los ojos y el ogro estaba siendo destrozado en pedazos, abrió completamente los ojos feliz, se abría librado de esa, miro hacia enfrente, un sujeto de cabellos plateados estaba pisando tierra de espaldas a ella, tenia una vestimenta extraña de un color rojo, escucho que decía algo.

¿?: JA! Fue muy fácil—decía con fastidio y engreídamente—

Miro como comenzaba a levantar las garras¿Cómo un humano podía tener garras?...

Entonces de nuevo se asusto, entonces no la había ayudado si no también la atacaría para llevarse esa extraña perla que no tenia, el sujeto se comenzó a voltear hacia a ella para después caminar un poco hacia ella……


End file.
